2,5-furan dicarboxylic acid (FDCA) and derivatives thereof are biomass materials formed by oxidizing 5-hydroxymethylfurfural (HMF), which is formed by dehydrating C6 fructose or glucose. FDCA is a diacid compound served as a diacid monomer of polyester. The FDCA can be esterificated and polymerized with a diol to form a series of polyester compounds. Because the FDCA has a structure similar to the commonly used terephthalic acid, it can be applied in the polyester industry and with elastomer materials. The FDCA has a furan five-membered ring and individual properties, which may form special polyesters in the polyester field to be applied in IC industry or other novel fields. The HMF have three easily oxidized functional groups such as aldehyde group, hydroxyl group, and furan ring, such that the diacid products of high yield formed by oxidizing the HMF must be performed through an oxidation process with high selectivity. Most of conventional research focused on various new catalyst type to enhance the yield and selectivity of the FDCA product. However, changing the new catalyst system often greatly increases the equipment cost, and cannot be immediately applied in the industry.
Accordingly, a method of increasing the yield and selectivity of the FDCA product through existing catalyst systems is called for.